My Tiny Soldiers
by ArceusGPG
Summary: What if Olimar finally snapped? What would his mind look like? From the point of view of a slightly more sinister space captain. Rated T for dark themes and an obsession with death.


My vast army surrounds me. They are absolutely loyal, and I am in absolute power.

_So this power corrupts me absolutely._

Pikmin, they are such simple creatures. Yes... they are so trusting... foolishly following their dictator. I am not concerned with their well-being. I don't care what happens to them.

_So I treat my friends as resources._

I am given charge over a species, and can give them life, and take it just as easily. I am God to them, and they worship me. Pikmin huddle around me as a prophet, but I do not give them words of wisdom. I cannot see my own future... but I know theirs.

_To never have an identity. To never be loved. To die at my whim._

I do not tame the beasts of this world, for they are vermin. Yes, every breathing being deserves to die, except these beautiful pikmin. They serve me completely, the monsters of these lands do not.

_My lust for death is never satisfied, as long as these creatures live._

I call them to gather, they obey me. I throw them into the waiting mouths of predators, and my slaves never fight back. It's so wonderful to see such obedience, so much so that I can only laugh.

_I laugh at their misery, for it is the only pleasure I can feel._

They give a simple expulsion of air, followed by a final sigh, both of which I am used to seeing by now. I used to find it humorous to see that final resolve... that moment when they've given up on life. Their body shakes, their voices cry out and are silenced. As the bodies of animals litter the cold ground, I can see their spirits floating to the sky. So beautiful. It's a sight given only to me, and I intend to see more of these souls disappear.

_Every night I see hell's fires, suffocate on its black smoke, and scream for forgiveness. Then I wake up and take it all back._

My only wish is to be able to sample on their corpses. This helmet separates me from connecting to this world. I don't want to just watch them die or hear their whimpering. I need to hold their remains in my hands, sink my teeth into the fresh meat that I've rightfully earned.

_I want to taste death and savor its flavor forever. _

It's unfortunate that not everyone agrees with me. Louie told me I was becoming a monster. I smashed his helmet and let him choke to death on the fumes of the planet. I watched his last moments struggling to save himself. I laughed as he clutched his throat in agony. He should have known better; he was getting what he so richly deserved.

_No one can call me a monster. I kill monsters. Your flesh is rotting, Louie. Who's the monster now?_

I fell to this planet, and survived as a hero. I returned to this planet for money, and have obtained it. Now I _live_ on this planet, and I plan on someday going back. Yes, I destroyed the ship. I had to make sure Louie didn't leave. He was always hanging around the escape route. He acted as if he wanted to leave. I couldn't take any chances.

_Turns out he **was** trying to leave. He wanted to escape from me._

With my army of loyal minions, I gather pieces of my new ship. Once I can reach other worlds, they will also know my true power. I have abolished all rules, all restrictions, I no longer am forced to use only 100 pikmin. Now I can use millions at a time.

_We are the army ants, and the planets will be the helpless livestock. We will tear apart their flesh and consume their innards. Then we will move on to the next world._

Every species will die. We will kill without remorse. Then their bodies will be processed to produce more pikmin. It won't matter how many of them they remove from their world, there will always be more. Once my ship is ready, we will spill out over the land and conquer.

_The only way to make a footprint is to crush something underfoot. I will now make my footprint on these worlds. _

Am I evil? No... I do not do this out of hate. I am only punishing an insolent child. These worthless species are just children, and I their loving father. When an entire species does not serve me, it must be eradicated, wiped clean. Eventually there will be only obedient children left, like the pikmin.

_On the blood-stained ground will I build my kingdom. I will finally be the universe's deity, governing the very thoughts of his people. This world will finally be... perfect, just as I intended it to be._

**Author Note: Gee, this story is a little dark, ya think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't really consider Olimar to be evil, but I thought that this would be an interesting take on his character. **

**Actually, I think he's one of the most stable individuals ever created in the video game world. Seriously. This guy is documenting every frigg'n' animal and plant that he passes by. He has a wife and kids that all love him and a boss that not only has high respect for his work, but also doesn't micromanage him. The only thing that guy has to worry about is being eaten by monsters, dying from his spacesuit failing him or suffering from the loneliness he must constantly feel. **

**Wait a minute.**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions or advice for future stories, be sure to tell me. That's what I'm here for: improving at my writing.**


End file.
